Seduction Games
by oreobabez
Summary: Haruhi is apart of the Fujioka clan, who specialize in being "escorts". When certain truths come to light, Haruhi is finally forced into what her family does. With no true marks of her own, the syndicate has granted her permission to enter Ouran Academy (Done prior to story's start.) AU/Extreme OOC characters. Rated for language & smut.
1. Setting the Stage

**A/N: Yes, this is another new story by me. I will have to say that I have a lot of interesting things that I want to put into this story, but I don't want it to be too terribly long like my other pieces of work. I'm hoping this story won't exceed 15 chapters in length, but who knows.**

Chapter One: Setting the Stage

It was early in the morning, but not too terribly early. It was the average time that a young girl with shoulder length, yet straight, brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown orbs for eyes was just waking up in order to get herself ready. However, there was a blimp in today's agenda. Normally, the girl would go to her commoner's middle school, but today also happened to be the day in which this young girl would end up going to look at high schools. She didn't particularly care where she went, as long as it was to a school that would enable her to follow the career path she wanted to be on. That particular career path was to be a lawyer.

The girl was finally in the kitchen, ensuring that she had everything that she would need. She had her train pass, which allowed her to ride any train at any given day. The fare was slightly lower when a person presented the pass. The next thing she had was a stack of papers and her application forms all filled out. Given that this young girl was also rather paranoid about something, she also grabbed her portable discman (which was seriously out dated by at least a decade) and her small case of CDs that would create her moods at each place.

She packed a very light bento box (which was just leftovers from the previous night) at the bottom of her bag, then proceeded to put her other papers on top. After sighing for what seemed like the eightieth time though it was actually only the first time that morning.

"Haruhi, are you going out already?" A voice belonging to Haruhi's father, Ryoji Ranka Fujioka. Since the male didn't have to work until later on this particular day, he had let some stubble show while his long, waist length red hair had been pulled back into a sleek pony tail.

The girl turned to her father. "Yeah. I get the day off from school today to work on any high school and career applications that I would like to do. while tomorrow afternoon will be focused on the middle school graduation planning. You won't mind if I bring some people over tomorrow?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Though, I don't understand why you can't just go put your application into one school. It would be so much better." Ranka grumbled.

"Dad, I am only going through the motions of putting my name into other schools, just in case I don't get accepted into the one that I really want to be in. Aside from entering into Ouran, the other schools aren't going to be even acknowledged in my books. Ouran is the best option. Despite the cost to get in." Haruhi said to her father, as she reached the door to put on her shoes.

"It is the best option. Please do not forget about our small discussion last night though." Ranka said, considering he had followed her to the door.

"I promise you that I haven't forgotten. Love you Dad!" Haruhi quickly gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before she headed out.

* * *

-Present time that automatically fades into a flashback-

During the slow walk to the train station (considering that she was still sore from the night before), the only thing that ran through Haruhi's mind was the meeting that her father had dragged her to the previous night. That was the meeting that changed her life in one night, and quite literally. Basically, Haruhi had been quickly briefed that everyone that had been in attendance that night were her entire family, the Fujiokas. The Fujiokas were a powerful family in only one way: prostitution.

That wasn't the only thing that happened. At some point, Haruhi had been stripped of all clothing and then bound in leather cuffs. Each and every guy there, except her father, got a chance to touch the fair maiden. Haruhi really was uncomfortable with them touching her, though something inside of her spoke to say that she wouldn't mind touching those guys. It sounded 100% perverted in her mind, so she would not voice it out loud.

When each of the guys were done, the head guy decided that she had suffered enough people touching her. But, he had noticed a glint in her eyes, instead of the dull look she had at the start. His theory was that she wanted to do some petting as well. She may as well have the chance, considering that she may need the practice sooner rather than later.

"Let her down. NOW!" He commanded with all his authority. Yes, was her turn to do the petting. But, she would only be doing one guy and that was him. Everyone helped to undo all the cuffs, while one person handed her a robe to wear which she had quickly slipped on.

"She has passed the visual initiation. I'm sure she will pass the second part as well, which the two of us will be going to go do now. Everyone else is dismissed for the night!" He barked. Everyone left as Haruhi walked to the man a few feet from her.

"Can I ask what the second part is of this initiation?" Haruhi asked.

The man sighed. "I won't punish you this time for asking a curious question when this is your first time here. Next time, you may not be so lucky. But, I noticed that you were bored with men petting you in the beginning, though something changed just before I told them to stop. I have my own theory, and I wanted to test it. You want to do some of your own petting, right?" The man smirked a bit devilishly as he took off his clothes and headed towards a bed that had been set up in the back room for some odd reason. There, he sat on the edge of the foot of the bed.

Haruhi slid the robe off of her, catching the hint he gave earlier when he discarded his clothing. She walked over to the guy and straddled him, her hands cupping his before she started to slowly kiss him. The guy eventually deepened the kiss. But, Haruhi decided that she wanted to try something. One of her hands slid from it's perch on his face, traveled down the length of his body to the one eager member.

Haruhi decided to trace a few swirls around the member, which caused a moan from the male under her, and made the eager member that Haruhi kept encircling that much harder. Poor guy wouldn't be able to last long, but he still had to warm up the sweet thing that was with him.

It turns out, it ddin't take very long for her to warm up at all. Even if it was her first time. _Her body must be helping her out unconsciously. This is just perfect for me._ He thought as he decided to flip the two of them, and had her completely pinned underneath him. She couldn't move until she had been thoroughly ravished, which is what ensued for the next hour and a half. Haruhi then borrowed the robe she had received earlier considering her clothes were nowhere to be found and she didn't feel up to the fact that she would have had to walk home without her clothing.

* * *

Back in the present, and back in the apartment, one male was still slumped at the door. He was silently sobbing. He hadn't wanted to have his precious daughter's innocence taken at the first initiation. Hell, that wasn't how his late wife had been inducted! But, if the king of the Fujiokas wanted something, he would take it. And, taking it he did. Ranka hoped that his daughter didn't want that.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Ranka began to think of a different meeting, one that happened just a few weeks prior. The Fujioka king had asked Ranka into his small office downtown. He had told Ranka that he had been slipping a bit on his rent money for the last couple of months. When Ranka said that he had been 100% paying his rent on time, otherwise they would have been evicted by now, the man stopped the transvestite.

"You have actually been short 40,000 yen combined these last five months. You haven't realized it since I have been dishing out that money. I am going to be demanding some of that money back soon." The guy said.

"B-But, how! I know I have budgeted correctly for my rent payments. I also took that money down to the office itself! Gah! I need to find something else to help make more money!" Ranka started to blubber as he paced the room.

"There are two ways that you can pay me back. I can give you two months to find a way to pay me back 45,000 yen, or you can offer your daughter to the syndicate and if deemed worthy, your debt will be wiped clean as long as she performs well." The other guy said.

Ranka contemplated the two options. With two months, there was nothing he could get and still have enough to pay the guy back. That meant that he would have to offer Haruhi to the syndicate. "It hurts to say this, but I will have to offer my daughter to the syndicate. Though, I haven't told her about it yet." Ranka whispered.


	2. Being Lucky

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. Life has decided to throw some wrenches at me (like a sudden loss of a relative). I was going to go on a short hiatus as well before all this has happened, considering that it was time to see if I couldn't figure out where I was going with all my stories. There's going to be a notice going up soon about that.**

**Hita-chan: I am not sure how I am going to have the Hosts act quite yet. Probably a mix of being OOC while also trying to keep it to the same parameters as the show.**

**Also, I would appreciate it if you guys left reviews! If there is something that you would like to see, leave it in a review or you may also drop me a line by PMing me. I will apologize if I don't respond right away if it comes through that route though.**

**And now, without further adieu, the second chapter of Seduction Games!**

* * *

Chapter Two - Being Lucky

Haruhi's POV

For the tenth time that day, I sighed. I had just arrived at a very pink school that I could only presume to be Ouran Academy. It had three wings, as far as I could tell. Everything looked so pristine. The phrase _Damn rich bastards _flitted through my mind for a second before I really got thinking. I could just look for a husband here, but I highly doubt that I would find the perfect man for me.

Shaking my head, I proceeded with the folder that had held my application requisites for attendance to such a great school. Going through the gates, I began walking. I had no clue where I was going, or even where the principal's office even was. I heard the sound of a bell, thinking why it would be going off today, before I realized that just because my grade was given the day off to go to whichever school's we needed to in order to drop of entrance exam applications, other schools still had classes.

With other students milling around, it was really difficult to figure out where to go. A map, however, was fairly close to the doors, which I planned on reading in order to figure out where the heck I was. Once that was established, I quickly walked the quickest route to the office.

**Ten minutes later...**

I had finally made it to the chairman's office, which was on the first floor of the south wing. That had been on the complete opposite side of the area I had been on to start with. I looked around and didn't see any secretaries out front, so I rapped a couple times on the door. A middle aged woman opened the door.

"Good afternoon. Is the chairman in today?" I asked politely to the woman.

"No, he isn't." The woman gave me a quick glance over before shutting the door on me. I could have sworn that she had locked the door as well, since there was a soft 'click' being done as well. You probably could guess that I exhaled yet another sigh. Stupid stuck up rich bastards.

* * *

Kyoya's POV

I had been walking back towards my next class when I first noticed it. The girl in a different uniform, though it looked like a public school uniform, looking at the map of the school. She seemed to have been attempting to map out a route to go somewhere within the school. I decided to follow the girl instead of going to my next course. We had a substitute and a study hall anyways, so I really didn't HAVE to be there.

Sticking to the shadows and not making a sound, I found out that she was going to the chairman's office. However, knowing from experience that if you did not wear the Ouran Academy's uniform, you were basically ignored by the secretary. She was a real bitch anyways, and I never did like her. But, I did keep up with the chairman on occasions. Today was that particular day where I could give him information. I whipped out a phone and dialed his direct line number. I kept the girl in my site to make sure she didn't leave the area.

"Ah, good morning Chairman. Oh, no reason. I am actually just wondering if you had a few moments to spare right now? I was just hoping to catch up for a few quick minutes. Great. I'll be in your office in a minute." I stated before snapping my phone shut quietly before I walked up to the girl who had decided to just sit in the hallway for a moment to reorganize her items.

"You know, it is awfully dangerous to just randomly sit in the hallway you know." I said coolly. She looked up startled.

"Ah, gomen! I just thought that it would be easier to sit here for a quick minute to reorganize my papers. By the way, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I was hoping to catch the chairman today to drop off my entrance exam application, considering I was hoping to come to Ouran Academy starting in the fall. Too bad that he isn't here though today. Guess I will come back next week." The girl sighed.

"Kyoya Ootori. And, he actually is in today. However, I will tell you a tidbit of information, though it may cost you later." I said.

"And what is that, Ootori-senpai?" The girl looked at me puzzled.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

This bespectacled raven haired boy was driving me to anticipation as to what information he had that I could most definitely use. But, he had paused and was staring at me with such an odd look. To be quite honest, I wanted to bang my head and then scream out in frustration to hurry up and tell me the information. I never had the most patience when I wanted to know answers.

"And what is that, Ootori-senpai?" I repeated, impatiently.

"The chairman is actually in today. But, his secretary has been told not to let anyone into his office unless they are wearing an Ouran Academy uniform. Something that you are not. However, I was just about to go meet the chairman to have a quick chat. Seeing as how you want to see him, I will allow you to come in with me. Oh, and whatever you do, just follow my lead." Kyoya said.

I agreed the second he told me that I could accompany him. After all, was this a blessing in disguise or would he really charge me for that piece of information. Looks like I would have to look up a few things about that particular family when I headed to the public library this weekend.

The two of us walked back to the chairman's door, and this time, he knocked. I could hear the locks being undone and the woman poked her head out again. "Oh, Ootori-kun! What brings you by today?" She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at the boy.

"Well, first off, I will have you know that you turned away a friend of an Ootori. Apparently she didn't realize that I told her that I would come in with her today to deliver her administration papers so that she could be eligible for entrance. You see, she may be wearing what seems to be a public school uniform, but it isn't. She was home schooled for most of her life but recently decided that she wanted to experience the school life and to meet some new people. Also, where is the chairman? I know that he is in today?" Kyoya rattled off. I decided just to stay quiet and nodded at all the right times, going along with everything he said.

The woman at the door sighed before opening up the door all the way. We took that as our cue to walk in. The woman was starting to protest about how someone not in the Academy uniform was entering, but Kyoya shut her up with a glare. He told me to knock three times on the next door. He would allow me five minutes before he came in. I did as I was instructed, and was beckoned in.

"Oh, my apologies, my dear. I thought that you were a student here at the Academy. From the looks of your uniform, you come from a public school, right? So what can I do for you today, miss -?" The chairman asked.

"Fujioka Haruhi, sir. As you have been able to tell, I attend a public middle school currently. I was hoping to be able to drop off my application in order to test for entrance in the fall." I supplied the answers to his two questions.

"Fujioka. Now, why does that name sound a bit familiar? What social class are you classified as?" The chairman asked. I was sure the five minutes Ootori-senpai was giving me was going to run out, so I decided to see if I could hold off on the first question.

"If I am accepted as a student, I will tell you why the Fujioka name sounds familiar. I was technically only given five minutes from Ootori-senpai to talk to you. As for my social class, I am considered a commoner." I told the chairman.

"Fair enough. I will grant you that. But, that is going to drive me crazy not to know why. Perhaps, I could grant you a scholarship, since you probably wouldn't have the money to pay for the tuition or the uniform. Yes. That is what I will do. You will be a special student!" The chairman exclaimed while I sweat dropped.

"Er, sir, there is one thing I could offer. But, I will have to let you know that on the first day of school, if you would like?" I suggested.

"No, you would have to come in earlier since you wouldn't have a uniform at that time. Hm. What to do?" The man looked depressed and frustrated that he didn't know what to do.

"Sir, I could accompany her right to your office or I could have one of our tailors make the uniform for her." Kyoya said, as he walked into the room at last.

"You would do that for me, Ootori-kun?"


	3. Authors note

Hey there my dear readers!

I sincerely apologize that this isn't a chapter, but I thought that I would just update everyone that my life has become a bit busier/life has provided a few wrenches. So, in order to deal with everything, there will be no further updates until August 31st. On any of my other stories. Sorry. This hiatus has been put in place as of August 3rd.

~Mac/oreobabez.


	4. A Phone Call and a Meeting

**A/N: **My humble apologies for not updating sooner! I had been struggling with this story for a bit. I mean, I know where I want this story to go, but I guess I needed to brush up on researching the topic at hand. Not to mention that my future chapters of this story have began to take form. (Actually, I had a couple scenes done, but I decided to change a few tidbits, which will happen at a different point in time.

**Hita-chan: **Thank you for the witty comment. Kyoya can definitely make people laugh sometimes. I am glad that you are looking forward to reading more! And, thanks for being my constant reviewer!

And, without further adieu, here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 3 - A Phone Call and a Meeting**

It had been three weeks since school had been let out, as well as the fact that Haruhi found out that she was part of the yazuka. Most important was that the Fujioka clan was one of many clans under the Inagawa yazuka group. This group specialized in the art of escorting.

Haruhi, who had been sleeping rather peacefully but was going to be waking up soon, was startled out of her bed by the rather annoying shrill of the telephone. Attempting to wake up, she ended up answering the phone in a groggy voice.

"Fujioka residence. Haruhi speaking."

"Good morning Haruhi! Daddy needs you to come down to the club right away. Mr. Izanagi,or rather, the king wants to see you. Said it was urgent." Her father babbled.

"I can be down there in forty minutes. Gives me time to get ready and get there." Haruhi responded.

"That is satisfactory. Though don't take too long and wear something dressy. Go into my closet and to the back of it. Daddy wanted to give it to you later, but this kind of situation will call for it now." Her father replied before he hung up, which allowed Haruhi to also hang up.

"I wonder what is so important that I had to receive a phone call this early." Haruhi grumbled before she caught sight of the clock that pointedly told her it was 8 AM. She went into her father's closet as she had been instructed to do so. Haruhi went off to shower, not even daring to look at the dress. After all, who (besides the awesome writer of this fanfiction, who now has a slightly perverted mind after reading several yaoi fanfictions within a span of two days before the release of this chapter) knew what kind of dress was hiding inside?

Fifteen minutes later, she was clean and redressed in a tight fitting, black leather dress that stopped just at the base of her rear. (Her expression when she opened the garment bag was one of slight shock though.) She picked up a small bag, which she had placed her copy of the apartment key and her cell phone in. Ensuring that lights were off and the door locked, Haruhi tried to walk fast to her intended destination.

Normally, it took roughly twenty-five minutes to get from her apartment to the club her father worked in. Today was anything but normal. Roughly ten minutes after she had left the apartment, a shiny black limousine pulled up beside her. The window rolled down.

A man with a scary looking face, gruff voice and bright red hair, asked "Are you Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yes, I am." She responded.

"Good. Get in the limo. I will take you to your destination." The man said again.

As she got into the vehicle, she finally noticed that the man was not alone. A beautiful woman, though she also had a somewhat scary looking face, was in the vehicle. A younger boy was in there too. He was an exact replica of his father.

"Honey, you will have to excuse my husband for not introducing himself. He is Tadao and I am Kazue, while this is my son Ritsu. Together, we are the Kasanodas." The woman introduced her family.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kasanoda-sama, Kasanoda-san, and Kasanoda-kun." Haruhi smiled slightly.

"Oh, you don't have to go through formalities with me, Haruhi! Anywho, you are probably wondering why we picked you up, right? Well, we mostly wanted to meet with you prior to the meeting with Izanagi-sama and Izanami-san. I probably can explain more about the workings of a yazuka group to you as well. We just need to schedule our meetings accordingly and to let them know. Which we will do once this true meeting is over. " The woman really loved to talk, it seemed. However, by the end of the rant by Kazue, they had reached the club. Out of the forty minutes Harhi had said she would be there, she was there in half an hour.

The first thing that Haruhi noticed after she had exited the limo, was that the building was extremely ordinary in appearance. Well, as ordinary as a place that was a club could be anyways. As a group, we moved towards the front of the line. Of course, there was a bouncer there to prevent random stragglers from just waltzing in. She lingered behind the Kasanoda's slightly.

When she got closer, Haruhi heard the bouncer ask for names. In turn, she heard the matriarch respond with the last name first, then proceeded to state each of her family member's first name.

Once they were through, Haruhi stepped up. The bouncer looked over her once before stating, "This isn't a place for someone your age. I would suggest going home."

"Sorry, but I was requested to be here. Fujioka" Haruhi stated. The bouncer looked for the last name. It was a starred name, which often meant that this was a scheduled appointment with the head boss.

"First name?" The bouncer asked, just to verify the person in front of him.

"Haruhi. Now, can I please go in before I am late?" She asked in annoyance.

"You may, but I am suppose to show you to the room." The bouncer said. He had sent a message to a different person to cover his place for ten minutes, so when the new worker took over, the bouncer lead Haruhi into the place. It only took a few minutes, while walking at a brisk pace to get to the required room. The bouncer knocked twice, hard. There was a faint summoning to enter.

"Sire, I have brought you your appointment." The guy bowed low, yet Haruhi was still behind the man slightly.

"Very well. Have her enter. You may return to your post now. I will let you know when this appointment is over." Mr. I dismissed the bouncer while I entered.

"Hello, sir. You wanted to see me?" Haruhi questioned, after straightening up from a bow.

"Yes, I 'did Haruhi. Please have a seat. I know that you are entered into the same elite school as the eldest Kasanoda son, Ouran Academy. I am giving you a mission." Mr. I said, pausing to allow Haruhi to speak for a moment.

"Yes sir, and what is the mission?"

"The mission is that you are to service the marks within our current network. However, you can always keep an eye out for new contracts, just in case our current lowly servants happen to miss some. Reporting any new contracts must be done within 24 hours of finding marks. Is that understood?" Mr. I asked. His response was a nod of the brunette's head.

"Good. Now, about the Kasanoda's. They are going to be your contact people. You are to keep in contact with them whenever you are going out. No matter what the need is. They are also requesting that you have a tea ceremony at least twice a week, which is up to the Kasanoda matriarch. Is this clear as well?"

"Yes, sir. Understood." Haruhi replied.


	5. The Dress Fitting

**A/N: **Gah! Sorry for the lack of updating. I have been far too busy with life lately. Visiting with my nephew, going to visit other relatives, work. That whole cycle of stuff. But, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is a bit short! Still not 100% sure what I am doing with this start/middle part, but I know what I have for an ending!

**Chapter Four -The Dress Fitting**

Haruhi's POV

The meeting had been on a Saturday. Today was Sunday. Much to my delight, I was focusing on housework. I had just finished putting a load of laundry into the dryer when a knock came. This surprised me a bit, as I wasn't expecting anyone over. When I opened the door, a surprise as to who was outside was in store. Kyoya Ootori.

"Good morning Ootori-senpai. Would you like to come in for some tea or coffee?" I managed to ask before side stepping to allow my guest entrance.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Ootori-senpai said.

With that, I went off to the kitchen to start making the tea for my guest. A minute after the tea kettle had been set to boil, the phone rang. Grumbling lightly under my breath, I went to answer it.

"Fujioka residence. Oh, hello Ritsu-kun. No, you actually caught me at a terrible time. I actually have a guest here at the moment. It's Kyoya Ootori-senpai. No, you should stay there. I don't need for him to know that I am connected yet. How about I call you when it is a better convenience? That's great! Talk to you soon. Bye."

Kyoya's POV

Originally, I had come to take Haruhi to her uniform fitting. I had naturally done some research on the brunette in front of me. So, there was no need for surprises when I went. I watched as Haruhi looked a bit surprised when she saw me but then she allowed me in , all the while offering me tea. When I accepted the offer, she disappeared to make the tea.

A few short minutes later, I heard the phone ring. Haruhi exited the kitchen grumbling slightly. From my place at the table, I could only catch snippets of the conversation. From my place in their small dining room, I could hear a few words here and there. Not that I really wanted to listen in for the conversation. There were four words that effortlessly made their way to my ears. Guest. Ootori-senpai. Connected and Convenience. I didn't want to figure out what they meant yet, but I would later. I quickly jotted them down in the notebook I had brought. I guess it was curiosity that had me for why my name was mentioned.

Not too long after, I briefly saw Haruhi reenter the kitchen. She must have just been entering the kitchen to finish the tea preparation, since she was back out in the dining room a few short minutes later with the two glasses. After she had settled down from me, she spoke. "Sorry about the interruption. That was just a friend of mine who was checking up on me. Wanted to know some information. They were always wanted to know the goings on with me."

I knew that was a plain lie. Though, I didn't want to let the girl know that I had heard a few things. "Ah, that is not a problem. Must be nice to have someone who always wants to know what is going on. Personally, I don't have anyone that would be willing to do that for me." I smiled coolly.

From there, the two of us kept on chatting about our lives. That was for ten minutes. All of a sudden, Haruhi rounded on me. "I know that something is up, Ootori-senpai. No one hardly ever just comes directly to my place. What is it that you need?"

"Ah. The point of my visit? Surely you could not have forgotten already? I told you that I would come pick you up the day before school starts to get your uniform. My seamstress was placed on the task of making your uniform last week, so everything is essentially ready to go, but we do need to make alterations, since she just made it bigger than the generic." Ootori-senpai said.

"That's right. I guess I have just had other things on my mind. Sorry. Though, you should have called earlier and I could have met you at a different location." Haruhi said.

"Ah, yes. While phoning ahead would have been nice, I did want to see your home. I hoped you wouldn't mind." I responded.

"I guess. By the way, what time is the appointment for the alterations?" Haruhi suddenly asked. I looked down at my watch. I noticed that we still had about 45 minutes until the time.

"Well, your appointment is in 45 minutes. Fifteen of that needs to be spent on driving to the location." I replied.

"Ah, then allow me to go get changed really quick into something more formal." I nodded my consent for her to leave to get changed. In the mean time, I called my driver to come pick me up at the apartment complex.

Haruhi's POV

I had to find something nice to wear, and quickly. I settled on a baby blue A-line dress. It was knee length, and the fabric was made out of chiffon. There was a small rinestone decoration around the bust. It felt so light. I found a pair of baby blue flats. I grabbed a white clutch purse to add to the ensemble. Before I left my room, I quickly dialed Ritsu's number.

It rang not only once, not twice, but three times! He finally answered.

"Hey. Due to my contract, I have to update you when I'm going out. It seems as if Ootori-senpai is taking me out for my Ouran uniform fitting today. I guess an Ootori seamstress has it mostly complete. Just the alterations are left. Good enough for an update? Good. It will have to work. Got to go!" I hung up in a hurry before I left my room.

Changing didn't take me that long, probably five minutes tops. Soon, we were well on our way to the Ootori mansion, or wherever we were going for my dress alterations.

I hated to admit it, but the whole situation was a bit awkward. The ride was spent mostly in silence, or else I knew that I heard some writing in a notebook. Twenty minutes later, we were pulling into the Ootori mansion. However, instead of pulling right up to the doors, the limo took us around to a side building.

"Oh, it seems as if I forgot to let you know that we have an on estate seamstress on the premise. I hope you don't mind. She is quite the character. Shall we?" Kyoya asked as he got out of the limo before turning back to offer me his hand. I took it and he helped me out as well. Together, we walked the few short paces to the door. Kyoya then knocked twice on the door.

When a salt and pepper grey haired lady, who was about my height and was a bit on the plump side due to her build, answered the door I immediately understood why Kyoya would say that she was quite the character. She ushered us into the small cottage like building. However, she ushered me straight to her dressing room area so that I could try on the awful monstrosity of a uniform.

She didn't actually have to do much. The sleeves fit perfectly. The length actually didn't need to be adjusted at all. the only thing that needed the adjustments was around the waist. She had that done in less than three minutes. It was perfect.

"I was just wondering about the cost for the making of this uniform?" I inquired at last.

"It is worth 6 million yen, considering the fabric is of the second highest quality as it is based off of Ootori-sama;s orders and your background." The woman replied.

I breathed in a quick breath. I leaned in close enough to whisper. "Is that the cost for a yazuka member?"

"Gracious, no! If I had known that, I would have known that, I would have gotten the highest quality!" The woman nearly yelled, but she must had got the hit when I had only whispered it to her.

"This is fine. Kyoya-san does not know of this background yet. I plan on keeping it from him for awhile so please don't tell him." I pleaded slightly.

"Very well dear. I won't tell him. He may find out on his own. Now then, Ootori-sama said that this is being charged to him, though you may be working with him to help pay it off.


	6. Enroute and the lunch meeting

**A/N: **Ok, since I took awhile with the last chapter, I thought that I would be able to make it up with a second chapter! (To be honest, I had this one partially done too, but it was dependant on the one before it as well.) I hope you enjoy this one.

I would like to also thank Hita-chan for their reviews on every chapter so far! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far! I also want to thank all those who have favorited and followed both this story and myself!

I wouldn't mind new reviewers every once in awhile to see how I am doing as well! But, I won't force you to review. Now, without further adieu, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 5 - Enroute and the lunch meeting**

Ritsu's POV

When I had called Haruhi, I was hoping I could have gone over to her place to pick her up for the weekly tea ceremony. But, imagine my surprise when I had been told that she had company. None other than the snake, Kyoya Ootori. Of course, I would never bad mouth a prominent family member directly, since there are consequences to that as well.

During that phone call, Haruhi had said that she didn't want people to know that we were connected. Yet. I wondered just how long she really was planning on waiting. I guess that part was up to her. Though, it mixed in too much with my job, as I was dependent on her. I sighed deeply.

I, somehow, managed to get lost slightly in my own thoughts. I barely registered that my cell phone was going off until the second ring. I had it answered by the third ring. "Kasanoda."

"Hey Ritsu! It's Haruhi! As per my contract, I have to let you know that I am heading out. It seems as if an Ootori seamstress has my uniform ready, sans the alterations. I really hope that this is a good enough update for you, since I don't want to keep Kyoya-senpai waiting too long. I will let you know more later! Got to go! Bye!" Haruhi quickly rushed through her update. I would have to find out which seamstress made the dress, and then perhaps scare her into lowering the rate. The Ootori's never did anything cheap, but then again, this particular Ootori may just think of Haruhi as a commoner and not as someone part of such a prominent yazuka clan.

With another sigh, I knew that I had to keep up on my end of the agreement too, which meant that I would have to call the boss. I had to every time I got an update from Haruhi on why she was leaving her house if it was not for school or if she was with me. Though, I wondered why I had to be the person she contacts every time. Why couldn't she tell the boss herself? Oh well. I banished the thoughts. I had spent far too much time lost in my thoughts and just spacing out in general for the last forty five minutes. I called my trusty driver to meet me out front. I needed to get out of the house for a bit. Perhaps I should go to the bar where the boss is and tell him in person? Or would he think that it would be such a bother? In the end, I decided to call ahead to let the boss know that I was in fact going to be coming up to discuss something with him.

The phone rang once before the boss answered, growling slightly. "Kasanoda-san, you must have a very good reason to be calling me."

"I do, sir. Though, I would much rather tell you in person." A quick glance at my watch showed that it was close to lunch time. "Can we meet for lunch somewhere?" I asked as a last minute change of plans. I didn't want to be in the bar where no one spoke a word really. You could get a beating in that place. I wanted to do it somewhere in public. Perhaps he would be able to curb his anger in such a public place once he found out that I didn't tell him within half an hour of the call.

Mr. I sighed. "Fine. Meet me at that restaurant on the corner of 4th in 25 minutes." After agreeing, I hung up. It would be wise to tell Mr. I that Haruhi had contacted me today. And I needed to talk to him about why she did so.

Haruhi's POV

Our ride from the Ootori estate was done in a comfortable silence now that our true business had been done, though I knew I had to do something to break the ice. Finally coming up with something useful 'without sounding suspicious, I asked "What does it feel like, to be attending Ouran?"

Kyoya-senpai studied me for a moment. "Well, it feels normal in some aspects, since you are grouped with others around your wealth range. But for someone of your class, it may feel a bit overwhelming at first."

That really didn't help much to promote the chatter I was hoping for. I sighed. I probably should tell Mr. I that I may have found a possible mark. I couldn't be sure yet. I turned back to the window to look at the bustling city streets for the next couple of minutes. I lost myself to my thoughts in the fact that I would have to find the right time to tell Kyoya-senpai about my connection to the yazuka. Though, I wouldn't be able to do so quite yet.

It had been ten minutes since we left the Ootori mansion. All of a sudden, my cell phone went off. I was dreading who it was on the other end, since I knew who it was too. I had to steel myself before answering it on the third ring.

"Fujioka Haruhi speaking." I replied calmly on the exterior but grimaced on the interior.

"Fujioka, I just got word about your excursion. How quick can you get to the restaurant on 4th?" Mr. I asked.

"Will be there in about a minute. Just on 5th now. Am I allowed to bring company when I haven't told him yet?" I queried.

"Good. And, please do. I will reserve a private room then. I will see you in a moment." With that, Mr. I had hung up. I quickly turned to Kyoya-senpai.

"Senpai, would you mind going out for lunch?" I asked quickly.

"Sure. Anywhere that you have in mind?" I had a feeling that Kyoya-senpai was starting to become a bit suspicious of my now.

"I do. There's a nice restaurant on 4th St, which is coming up rather quickly." I finished in a rush.

"Sounds good. I'll just let my driver know." Kyoya-senpai said. He gave the quick order to pull into the restaurant that was just coming up. I was really nervous about coming to this place with Kyoya-senpai. Once again, I steeled myself enough so that I could give Kyoya-senpai a bit of a warning.

"Kyoya-senpai, I probably should give you a head's up. This isn't any ordinary lunch that we are going to. I plan on revealing something to you inside the building and you may not like it at all." I told him. Kyoya-senpai wanted to say something but decided not to say anything considering it was at that time that the door to the limo had been opened.

The two of us got out of the limo and headed inside. I was sure glad at that point that I wore what I did. I walked up to the maitre d'. She looked me up and down, then took a customary glance to my companion. After deeming us worthy of entering, she asked "Do you have a reservation here?"

"Yes, I do. I don't know what name it would be under. Fujioka? Kasanoda? Unless he put it under Inagawa? I'm just here to meet them. He said that he'd-" I was just about to say that he'd be in a private room when I saw Ritsu come out of the room. "Ah! That room!" I exclaimed.

"It was in fact under Inagawa. I see you have found your companion though, so I will allow him to escort you to your room. I will be in the room in about five minutes to place a drink order." The maitre d' said as she left her front post to attend to others. Ritsu had reached us by that time.

"You realize, Fujioka, that you are in terrible trouble. I met up here with him a bit earlier to explain the situation and he had to go off on a tangent. Tried to calm him down a bit but he was hell bent on staying angry. Perhaps you can do something with him?" Ritsu told me in a rant, but the last bit was a bit pleading.

"I guess I will have no choice. He's probably just cranky that I haven't been there just for him in awhile." I muttered under my breath all the while I followed Ritsu to the room.


	7. The Awkward Confrontation

**A/N: **Ok, so I really was in the mood to just write this chapter. There should be more action happening soon. I hope you guys all enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter Five - The Awkward Confrontation**

Haruhi's POV

Since we were only a couple steps away from the private room in which Mr. Inagawa had rented, we walked in complete silence. It felt a bit awkward to me, considering that I was probably in trouble with the boss as well. I just hoped that I could manage to calm him down with a special "treat" later on today. I sighed lightly.

With the door now opened, I could easily see inside that Mr. I was not in a pleasant mood. He was also muttering something. I guess I had a lot of work to do later. We all stepped inside. Ritsu cleared his throat as an alerting system that we had come in. Our boss snapped his head towards us.

"Fujioka! Why didn't you call me earlier?" Mr. I all but growled out.

"Sorry sir. It had slipped my mind at that time. I could have sworn the appointment was next week." I replied a bit meekly. What I said was completely honest. I had forgotten about the date since I had been busy lately with all the grocery shopping and what not.

"Kasanoda-kun, make sure she gets a day planner or something soon to keep her dates straight!" Mr. I commanded. Just that type of tone sent shivers of pleasure down my spine, yet I did not know why. With my mind going off to Fantasyland about what that man could possibly do to me while I was underneath him, other feelings decided to surface. But, as quickly as they came, I suppressed any other feelings that could have aroused at that time, as I tuned in to reality once again.

"Sir, I would like to introduce you to my companion today. This is Ootori Kyoya-san. He is the one in whom I went out with in order to get my dress fitted and ready for my first day at Ouran Academy tomorrow." I finally mentioned. After all, my senpai was looking a bit awkward in this room without having been introduced yet.

"Ootori-san, eh? I know who you are then. The third son. You're father has high hopes for you, regardless of any obstacles he is going to be putting you through." Mr. Inagawa shook Kyoya's hand quickly before continuing on. "Now, we shall all get seated. I know for a fact that our waitress shall be coming soon to get our drink order."

With that, we all started towards a seat. However, Mr. Inagawa grabbed my upper arm and had me sit right beside him. Ritsu took the slight hint and sat down beside Kyoya-senpai. Ritsu was right across from Mr. Inagawa while Kyoya-senpai sat directly across from me. We had all just finished getting into our chairs when the waitress did finally show up. Mr. Inagawa ordered for the three of us, since we didn't have much control over what we got when our boss was around. Kyoya-senpai was able to order what he wanted. I guess you can say that I was a tad bit jealous of him.

Once the waitress left, Kyoya decided to speak up. "As we were walking in, you said something about telling me something that I may not be happy with. Care to tell me what that is?"

"I didn't want to tell you this so soon, especially since we just met and all. But, I am actually a member of the Inagawa yazuka clan. The Fujioka's, apparently, have always been a high ranked member but not high enough to be considered our own clan." I stated. I had to pause in order for this to soak into my senpai's knowledge base for a bit.

"She is my most prized member too. I don't know if she has told you how she even became inducted yet." Mr. Inagawa laughed heartily.

"I would rather not go into that particular story yet. Can't scare the guy off yet." I muttered to no one in particular. My cheeks were also blushing a bright crimson. Fortunately for me, the waitress had returned finally with our drinks. Halting our conversation momentarily, Mr. Inagawa and Kyoya each placed the order.

"You know, sir, Haruhi is right. We shouldn't overload Ootori-san here with what happened to our sweet Haruhi that night. Perhaps sometime in the near future we can tell him." Ritsu replied. I mouthed a quick thank you his way. The conversation somehow was able to be steered towards a different topic, thankfully, so that we didn't have to pause midway through the previous conversation when our food had arrived.

Once we had all finished our meals and were slightly relaxing, I felt a hand suddenly starting to caress the top of my upper thigh. I squirmed slightly, though that movement only allowed the hand to travel inward. The caress continued. I hated that I couldn't return the favor right in that moment. I was a right handed eater, so if my right hand were to suddenly disappear and my left hand continued the eating process, it would look a bit suspicious. Damn him. He probably did this on purpose. I glared slightly at him, trying to communicate to him that this was completely not fair. He wasn't even paying attention to me either to receive the glare.

That got me thinking though, which is usually a dangerous thing. If he wants to caress my legs, the least I could do is play footsies with him under the table. So, that is what I started. Well, it started with rubbing around is feet. Then I went and tried to rub my legs against his. Before long though, we really did have to stop before I ended up on the table while Kyoya-senpai and Ritsu both watched the two of us going at it.

Suddenly, what broke both of our trances was a phone ringing. All four of us checked our phones. As it turned out, the phone call was to Kyoya-senpai. He kindly excused himself from the room to take it. That left the three of us. Ritsu decided to speak up, considering he hadn't said much during the meal.

"So, I am going to presume that Haruhi will be going back with you, sir?" This question had caught me completely off guard. My head whipped to see Ritsu rather quickly. He had a grin on his face.

"I guess you can say that. I have been a bit _lonely_ without my favorite prize." Mr. Inagawa replied.

"I, too, have been slightly lonely. I promise you that I will give you a special treat today." I smirked at him as I finally managed to figure out a way to strategically place my right hand on his upper thigh yet moved it quickly enough that I was able to start to caress his cloth covered member. After a few hard rubs, I felt the member grow hard. I probably missed his moan too considering that I was entirely focused on him. After a few minutes though, I returned back to reality. What had alerted me though was the fact that Kyoya-senpai had returned back to the room.

"Well, that just happened to be my father." Kyoya-senpai started, but Mr. Inagawa interjected slightly.

"Rest assured, Ootori-san, you are more than welcome to leave to attend your father's matter. Do not worry about your meal, as I will pay for it. I will ensure that Fujioka-chan gets home safely as well, in case you were worried about her safety."

"Thank you, sir, for everything." Kyoya-senpai shook the man's hand and then started to walk out of the room. However, he had just reached the door when he spoke once more. "Haruhi-chan, I will be by your place in the morning in order to take you to school. I will have your uniform with me at that point as well." With that spoken, Kyoya-senpai left the room.

"Well, that didn't go so badly today, now did it?" Ritsu asked nervously with a slight chuckle.

"Could have gone a bit better, if I had to admit." I muttered.

"The day's not done yet. Now, you and I have some business to attend to now Fujioka. I presume you will have your limo pick you up, Kasanoda-san?" Mr. Inagawa asked.

"Hai. I have already alerted my chauffeur to come and pick me up at this location. He should be here any minute now, so you two can go ahead. Thank you, sir, for meeting me at such short notice." Ritsu said as we all walked out of our room.


	8. Satisfaction

**A/N: **So sorry for the delay in posting. I was going to try and aim for a chapter release a day to ensure that I was being concise and ready for NaNoWriMo, but I guess I will just do the practicing as I go. I didn't mind how this chapter turned out. Slight lemons. Next chapter shouldn't have any lemons, as it is the school scene! We shall see how Haruhi endures the time in the school next chapter. Not to mention that we will see a bit into the mind of Kyoya and Mr. Inagawa slightly as well in the next chapter!

**Chapter 7 - Satisfaction**

Haruhi's POV

After we left the restaurant, it was decided that we would go back to the bar. I was perfectly fine with the idea on the outside but I did wonder about how much noise we were about to make.

We arrived within a minute after leaving the restaurant. As we headed into the bar, the bouncer tried to block our path. He was someone new that they had recently hired, if I remembered my conversation with Ritsu last week. I just hadn't been able to come down last week due to a bunch of house chores. On the other hand, Mr. Inagawa was not thrilled with the new bouncer blocking our path in. "Tell me why you are blocking my path into the bar?"

"Y-You have an unauthorized person with you, sir." The new bouncer stuttered.

"From now on, this girl and anyone whom is accompanying her are authorized to enter. Her name is Fujioka Haruhi. She may just one day be your new boss!" Once he yelled that, the bouncer was shoved roughly to the side and the two of us continued on our way. To be completely honest, I was stunned with the "new boss" words that he had exclaimed in outrage. I never thought that I would have a chance. Wasn't I only supposed to go out and make the money? That kept flitting through my mind rapidly as we took the fifty steps into the building. Though, we didn't get the chance to go fully to the boss's room, since the secretary managed to stop us the second time.

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know that your 2 pm appointment was rescheduled for tomorrow. The guy had called since he had a slight emergency to attend to."

"Thank you for the update. If that is all for today, you may go home. Either that, or make sure that I am not to be disturbed for anything uselessly unless it is an emergency. I have some business to attend to." Mr. Inagawa looked down at me with pure passion. I had about half of the lust that he had (probably due to my earlier musings), which was satisfactory enough for him. The secretary could clearly see what type of business he was about to perform and thought that it would be wise enough for her to return back to her post at the front of the building.

"I understand sir. No one will bother you two." Was the reply before the secretary turned back to her post. Together, Mr. Inagawa and myself were able to finally go into his office to take care of what had been started at lunch. The gaze that Mr. Inagawa placed on me once the doors had been closed had me squirming in pure pleasure. We were only a foot apart, as our bodies had been moving closer together. I was completely oblivious to any sexual noises we were emitting.

Rather, the only noise I had heard was his growl as he grabbed me, placed my legs around his waist and walked to the futon that he neatly kept in his office for whenever he had to "deal" with other women when it was not related to a business merger. At some point, our clothes had been discarded. We had also been trying our best to continue on our love making scene before we laid down. After about an hour of the intense scene, or in other words my "treat" that I had promised him earlier, we finally were in the after care segment. Mainly, that just consisted of cuddling. It was what we had established. I was also usually fine after ten minutes.

The ten minutes passed by in a blur, and I finally felt as if I should be heading home soon. I knew that I still had to cook a meal for my father. Not to mention that I hadn't left him a note or anything telling him my whereabouts. I sat up quickly once I had realized that. Though, that was a big mistake, since I suddenly felt dizzy. I wanted to blame the lack of caffeine, but I didn't.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mr. Inagawa asked, rubbing my back slightly from the awkward angle he was laying down on.

"Sorry. I just remembered that I never left my father a note stating I would be here. Not to mention that I still have to go home anyways to cook for him." I replied back to him. Slowly, I got up from the futon and began getting dressed once more. Mr. Inagawa did the same. Just as I was passing the desk, I noticed an envelop with my name on it. I didn't want to ask about it, but Mr. Inagawa saw the glance.

"Ah! I almost forgot about these two envelopes! The first one is your pay check, which comes from those few nights you were here. The second is your first mark. He is going to be expecting a phone call soon. There are special instructions on the letter as well. Be sure to read them carefully." Mr. Inagawa told me as he ushered me out of his office delicately with the two envelopes in my hands.

I ended up putting the envelop with the cheque in my purse, but I actually was curious about my newest assignment. But, when I did think about things, I had been a member of the yazuka now for three weeks. The only person I had seen in that time were Mr. Inagawa and Ritsu. It was rather unnerving to know that they hadn't gave me my first assignment before now.

Those were the types of thoughts that had my mind occupied up until the time that I reached the apartment complex. When I opened the door, I was surprised that my father was home already and in the kitchen making our dinner. Though, he appeared to not be looking so well. I quickly closed the door and then joined him.

"Good evening, Dad! Sorry for not having dinner ready for you. I was called out of the house for a bit." I said to my father.

"Oh? And where did you go? Daddy was so worried about you since you didn't leave a note!" My father wailed.

"Sorry Dad. It was something sudden and I didn't have a whole lot of time. I went out with a soon to be school mate to get my uniform ready for tomorrow. Then, I was called to see Mr. Inagawa. That last stop was the most unexpected." I replied as I gave up on trying to help my father cook dinner but settled on setting the table instead. After dinner was done and the dishes had been cleared, did I remember the two envelopes. I quickly got up to grab them. My father looked at me quizzically.

"Mr. Inagawa gave us some money. He claims it was my pay check." I told my father as I slid the envelop with the money in it to him. "This second one is for me, considering he gave me my first assignment. I haven't read the details yet, but I was just about to go to my room to read it." I added on as I got up to walk to my room with the letter addressed to me.


End file.
